1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid container for business use, which is appropriate for containing various kinds of drinks like coffee and tea, especially for containing and keeping warm coffee made by a coffee maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The thermal flasks are used to contain coffee made by a coffee maker. As they are thermal, it is possible to serve hot coffee even without electricity when coffee is contained in the thermal flask so that it will be distributed in each shop or prepared on the table. In case of the drinks being cold, it can be served while it is that cold. Herein xe2x80x9cthermalxe2x80x9d shall mean xe2x80x9cthermally insulatingxe2x80x9d.
However, in case of being such a big flask as to be distributed to the shops, the temperature of the liquid, which has been contained therein, may change to inappropriate for serving when it takes long before it sells although there is no problem in case of quick selling. In other words, if it takes a lot of time to serve hot coffee after being contained in the flask, there is a problem that its temperature gets lower than that which is suitable for good drinking. This problem is hard to solve because the temperature of the contained liquid gets rapidly lower as generally the contained volume of the liquid becomes less and that problem is still difficult to avoid even though we use a flask which has a metal vacuum double bottle that is highly thermal.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide for no cold coffee, which might have been served by mistake.
In other words, the purpose of this invention is to provide for a thermometer on the lid, for measuring the temperature of the liquid contained in the above said liquid container and the lid of the liquid container which exhibits the indicator of temperature above the above mentioned lid, the same lid being attached to the pouring inlet on the upper part of the liquid container and the liquid container having the above said lid.
Thus, according to the above mentioned construction, the temperature of the liquid contained can be easily known from outside as on the middle lid for closing the pouring inlet there is installed a thermometer exhibiting the indicator of temperature toward the above. In this way, it is possible to obtain the effect to prevent the drinks like coffee whose temperature has already gone down from being served by mistake.
Other purposes of the present invention will be clarified according the below description of the preferred embodiments.